Kakashi x Sakura Blossoming Feelings
by Demonica28451
Summary: This was my first fanfiction of Kakashi x Sakura. Yes I ship them and I Don't Care! LOL This was all in good fun. But be WARNED. IT DOES GET SEXUALLY GRAPHIC.


**Prologue**

I've been dealing with these feelings for a while now. I'm not exactly sure when the feelings first developed, but the strength behind them is intense. It's no secret that I loved and idolized Sasuke, ever since we were very young. But with everything that has happened, Sasuke leaving the village, Naruto being gone for training, everyone around me growing and becoming stronger. I just felt so useless and bothersome. Now was my turn. To train, to grow, to make myself stronger for everyone. So that the next time I was needed, I could finally be useful to the Hidden Leaf Village.

But my feelings for Sasuke have actually changed. It's true that I cared about him, but as I've grown I've realized that it was more along the lines of puppy love. He just seemed so cool and mysterious. I couldn't help but to look up to him. Every girl did. But the more I thought about it, he did abandon us. He left the village without thinking twice. If he really cared for us as we did for him, I feel like he wouldn't have just left. So for the longest time I just felt empty. To combat this empty feeling, I began training under Lady Sunade. Day and night I took missions and trained diligently. By the time Naruto was finally back home from his training with Master Jiraiya, I had healed. Mentally and emotionally I had myself together. I felt like nothing could stop me now from being the best I could be. Until one mission.

There were rumors going through the village, just before Naruto returned, that strange ninja were roaming the forests around the village. Lady Sunade and many others became paranoid that someone could be planning an attack, so there were teams matched and signed up for guard duty around the village. Our goals were to split into teams, surround the village and slowly move our way outward. We would be completely stealthy through this mission, as to attempt to catch the enemy, or whoever was lurking in the forests. Due to my healing training, I was considered valuable and put on a team with Kakashi sensei and Shikamaru. I know, it seemed like a strange match up, but Lady Sunade was pretty sure that our team would be the most successful at tracking down our enemy. We prepared and set off at night. Going towards the border of the Land of Fire.

 **Part 1**

Kakashi in the lead, we snuck through the trees carefully and armed. Shikamaru was watching my back. We stopped briefly when we believed we heard a noise, but it was nothing.

"Man." Shikamaru complained. "What's the point of me being here when there's no light for my attacks? I have to have shadows. What was our plan about this again?" He seemed more mopey than usual. Kakashi looked back at him over his shoulder.

"Our flash grenades. In the event that the enemy does a surprise strike, Sakura would throw out some flash grenades, giving you just enough time to see and capture the enemy. Once captured we can question them." Kakashi was crouching on a branch but stood completely up, still glancing around. "So keep your guard up and stop complaining." I was tempted to make some kind of retort at Shikamaru for griping, but Kakashi's tone was very serious and I didn't want to get on his bad side or distract him either. It was my duty to pay attention as well. Kakashi ran his fingers through his hair, sighed and began again.

"Let's keep moving. But stay quiet." Once again Kakashi was in lead, with me behind him and Shikamaru at the back. We leaped silently through the trees. I could tell we were getting close to the edge of the Land of Fire. I was beginning to think that maybe the rumors weren't true, but the sudden sharp pain in my arm knocked me right out of the air. I had no time to react with the intense searing pain, suddenly coarsing through my body.

"Aaahhhh!" I managed to grumble and tried to catch myself as I fell to the ground, but my body was quickly becoming numb, along with the pain. Kakashi thankfull noticed right away, and caught me before I hit the ground.

"Sakura! What happened?" He was glancing over my body looking for any marks.

"My arm..." I managed to speak just enough to inform him of what happened.

"My body... the pain... going numb..." My vision began to blur. Then something clicked in my head. I had been posioned. Someone or something managed to shoot me, almost as thin as a papercut marking on my left arm, but it was laced with severe posion. The pain was so intense and getting worse. A terrible tingling crept up my arm and into my chest.

"It hurts..." I whimpered. I tried to move my other arm to heal the spot, but it could barely move. Kakashi called out threateningly.

"Whoever is out there, show yourself now!" We were in a temporary silence before my own screams could echo the forest.

"Aaaahhhh! Please I can't take this!" I screamed out.

"For God's sake kill me please!" This was the most painful experience of my life. Shikamaru was looking around, trying to detect someone, and Kakashi was still holding me, staring at my arm where I was cut. My blood, coming from the cut, was flowing almost unnaturally. Finally breaking the screaming and silence, someone stepped out of the shadows. It was the figure of a woman, wearing a white and blue kimono. She had on a mask, and was holding a small fan in her right hand, and had her left hand out stretched. She spoke as if this was humorous.

"If you want to save your friend, you will tell me everything you know about The Leaf Village's secrets... If you do not, then the posion will consume her and she will die very slowly." She cackled a high nasty laugh. Kakashi was not amused. He gently sat me down on the ground and pulled out 3 kunai into one hand.

"If you don't give me an antidote for her, then you will be the one to die slowly! This is your only chance." Kakashi was furious, and pulled down the cloth covering his sharingan eye. The woman just giggled.

"Too bad. She was such a pretty little thing." Then the woman jumped into the taller parts of the tree, and began weaving hand signs. Before she could be finished with 2 of them, Kakashi was already in her face throwing the kunai right at her. She jumped back away from them, but right into the real Kakashi, who had a chidori charged and ready. Apparently she was not a well fighter at hand to hand combat, because Kakashi plunged the Chidori right through her back, knocking her to the ground. Her blood was almost raining down upon me and Shikamaru, who was just watching in awe. Kakashi moved so quickly, I didn't even see him.

When Kakashi pulled his hand from her back, he flipped her over to look at her and pulled her up by the throat.

"Antidote NOW! I can mend you and make you suffer for as long as I need to." I had never seen Kakashi with this much intensity before. He had a rage I had never seen before. The woman, choking on her own blood, pointed to a pocket on her kimono, just before passing out. Whether she was still alive or not, I did not know. All I knew was that I was fading fast. The last thing I saw was Kakashi reaching into the woman's pocket, and running in my direction.

 **Part 2**

I awoke in lovely smelling, clean sheets, soft to the touch, and recognized the smell wafting in the air as fresh baked bread. When I opened my eyes I was laying on my back. I attempted to move to look around, but my body was very weak. Almost as fast as I tried to move and failed, Kakashi popped up in front of me.

"Hey don't try to move. Just get your rest. You almost died out there." I looked in his direction to see that there was a basket of bread on the table, with a little note on it, and Kakashi was sitting in a chair with one of his books in his hand. His Sharingan covered, he just looked at me with the one revealing eye in a concerned way. I could barely mumble to him.

"Kakashi Sensei? What happened?" As soon as I asked that question, I instantly had a flash back of the events that occured that night. Tears came to my eyes instantly as I remembered the pain.

"We were indeed attacked by a rogue ninja. She used posions to sneak up on others and take them out slowly. But I took care of her. She won't be bothering anyone anymore. Her reason for why, we might not ever know." He just kooed out the window, as if wondering in thought.

"Shikamaru... Is he ok?" I was also remembering the rage I saw from Kakashi sensei, but I didn't know if I could bring that up yet. Kakashi looked back at me, more cheerful this time.

"Oh he's doing just fine. Apparently you were the only one she was targeting. We still don't know exactly why. Her body and brain are being examined though as we speak. We may find answers as to who she was." Kakashi looked out the window again for a moment and turned back to me.

"But since you are doing better and awake, I'm going to go check on how everything else is going. Lady Sunade might have another job for me." and just like that, Kakashi walked out. Almost too fast. I didn't get to ask him, but I don't know what I would say anyways. Feeling defeated and useless again, I went back to sleep.

 **Part 3**

"4 DAYS?" My mouth was dropped open as I was sitting and eating a ramen lunch with Ino and Hinata.

"Yeah. You were out like a light! I can't believe you went down so easily!" Ino was her usual self, and I already felt dumb enough.

"Shut it Ino-pig! At least I was out there trying to find the enemy. You didn't get assigned to anything at all!" Just like her to annoy me. And Hinata was just quietly eating, although disturbed by the arguing. I don't blame her. With Ino around it's hard to be comfortable.

"Whatever! I had other things to do!" That shut Ino up for a little bit. Hinata broke the tension at least.

"I'm glad that you guys are ok though. I bet she was one tough opponent." I thought about everyone again and again. Just why did Kakashi Sensei react so dramatically? He's normally the calm and cool type, but he seemed different that night.

"Yeah it's better to have you back! But hey, Shikamaru did tell me about something though. About Kakashi..." Ino just looked at me curiously.

"What? I have no idea why he did what he did. He just kind of went crazy." I hated saying that about him. Maybe he was just being protective. Almost like she read my thoughts, Ino came back with a suggestion.

"Maybe he was just being defensive. I mean you were his student. And with Sasuke and Naruto being gone now, you're the only one left. Maybe he didn't want to lose you." We just sat there eating in silence. All lost in our own thoughts. It shouldn't make me feel this way, but to imagine Kakashi wanting to protect me, actually gave me a nice feeling. One I haven't really felt before. Before I knew it, I was blushing.

"Hey! What's that face about?" Ino eyeballing me, catching on to my reddening face started to get closer. Without warning I just jumped up.

"Well I think I need more rest. See ya!" Before she could say more I hurried out the door and down the street. Why did I react that way? What's the big deal anyways? My former teacher saved me. He would have done it for anyone. Right then I heard a voice in the back of my head speak. _"Yeah but, would he have gotten that angry for anyone else_?"

I shook my head. Of course he would. He cares about us all. I pondered in silence while walking.

Before I knew it, I was at the old training ground. Where Sasuke, Naruto and I had to get the bells from Kakashi Sensei. I sat and leaned back against the middle post, where Naruto was once tied to.

I closed my eyes for only a moment, just breathing in the outside air, and when I opened them, I was instantly jumped scared.

"Hi. Feeling better?" Kakashi Sensei was suddenly standing in front of me, with his hands in his pockets. My heart was beating 20 times faster than normal.

"Hey! You almost gave me a heart attack! Don't sneak up like that!" I was breathing heavy, trying to catch my breathe. Kakashi laughed a little.

"Sorry about that. I'm just glad you're doing ok."

For some strange reason, those words of his echoed in my mind. Suddenly I just had to ask.

"Kakashi Sensei? Why were you so angry? I mean we get hurt all the time! So why did you just kill her so easily?" Kakashi just looked down at me without answering. I stood up and got close to him. I looked him right in the eye and asked.

"Did you hear me? What happened out there?" We stood in silence for several long minutes. Right when I was about to turn away though, Kakashi put his hands on my shoulders.

"I didn't want you to die." He said right out. The look in his eye was just soft and kind. His warm hands on my shoulders, gave me a weird feeling in my stomach. Suddenly I felt like we were too close. I pulled away and had my back turned to him, looking out over the field.

"I figured that much. It just seemed weird that you were so mad." I suddenly just wanted to go home. I had a feeling that was strange, making me dizzy.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you Sensei. I'm going home to rest. Thank you for saving me." I said this quickly and almost ran home. I didn't look back behind me.

Back at home I just layed on my bed. What was this feeling? I thought about it until I fell asleep.

 **Part 4**

I could tell it was a dream, because of how hazy things were. And because of the things that were happening. Outside of my control, I was standing there at the posts again, with my back to Kakashi. But this time his hands weren't touching my shoulders. They were on my hips. I could feel him get close uo behind me, his body heat covering mine.

 _"I'm just glad you're ok_." Those words echoed in my head again, like it was being whispered in my ear. I felt like falling backwards into his arms...

When I awoke with a start that's when I realized. I'm definitely not in love with Sasuke anymore. I'm in love with my Sensei!

I ended up pacing my room, sweating nervously, not being able to shake the feelings from my dream. I sat back on my bed and just breathed deeply, almost like meditating, but I couldn't relax. I had a sensation in myself that I had never felt before. It was a new, yearning feeling. And it was overwhelming. I decided to take a shower. That normally helps clear my thoughts. After the shower I did feel better. I was still remembering my dream vividly, but at least this time it seemed farther away. I was just dressed in a pink tank top with no bra, and short shorts. It was simple pajamas, nice and comfy. I layed on my bed and shut my eyes again. I should have known what would happen, because everytime I close my eyes lately, someone almost magically appears. I hear a knock at my window. It was a soft tap, but in the silence it sounded like a bang. When I jumped up, of course, it was Kakashi Sensei. I just covered my mouth with my hand and he quietly slipped through my window. He just stood in front of me, towering over me and still too close for comfort. I felt butterflies in my stomach. I tried not to yell.

"What are you doing in here?" I whispered. He just looked at me. For a moment I thought maybe he was drunk, the way he looked at me was almost blankly. But knowing Kakashi, he wouldn't do something like that. When I looked into his eye though, I noticed something different. He wasn't just looking at me, he was LOOKING at me. Like down at me. At my body. I couldn't help but to shiver and move my arms to cover myself. Curse this revealing outfit.

"You need to leave!" I whispered louder. I stepped towards him to push him towards the window, but he didn't budge. Instead the just grabbed my wrists. It wasn't tight, but tight enough to wear I couldn't break free if I wanted to. I got loud this time.

"Hey! Let-" He covered my mouth with his one hand and used his body to push me up against the wall. He used his body to hold mine up, and what I felt took my breath away. I could feel HIM. Completely hard against my crotch. He let my mouth go but before I could speak, he pulled his mask down and put his lips on mine. The sensation I felt then, I almost couldn't control my own body. I wrapped my legs around his waist to angle myself better, and the grinding from our crotches alone sent shock waves through my body. His tongue in my mouth, dancing with mine, muffled my screams of pleasure. I couldn't believe what was happening, but it felt so... Just so good. I almost didn't want it to stop. When my convulsing slowed, he pulled me from the wall and put me onto my bed. All I could do was lay there, breathing heavy, panting harder than I ever have in my life. He took off his head band and his mask completely, along with his shirt, revealing not just his handsome face, but his gorgeous built body. Through the pants he was wearing I could see just how hard and huge he was. I started to move away from him, part fear, part wanting but he reached and grabbed my face and started kissing me again. He pulled me up onto my hands and knees and stopped kissing me. I couldn't move.

He just looked down and at me, and finally spoke.

"For right this moment, I'm still the Sensei and the boss. Got it?" He just looked at me and he himself was panting heavy.

"When I make an order you have to follow it ok?" All I could do was nod. I felt like I couldn't control my body.

"Good girl. Now do me a favor Sakura." Kakashi grabbed my hair, gently at first but then pulled it a little rough and pulled my face closer to his crotch. He used his other hand to free himself, and that's when I really saw all of him. Completely full mass and almost dripping.

"Suck my dick for me." He commanded. Before I knew what I was doing I nodded and got closer. His hand went around my hair again, and I put him inside my mouth. He was so big it almost didn't fit, and it gagged me a little. He let out a hearty laugh and groaned deeply as I sucked. The sound of him groaning made me want to. It made me want more so badly. After a few minutes of me sucking on him, he pulled me back away from him and got on his knees.

"Lay on your back for me." I started to get nervous. I didn't know what he was going to do to me. He just gave me a sly smirk.

"Come on Sakura. I won't hurt you. Besides I'm your Sensei. I'm always going to protect you." I layed on my back, and he grabbed my legs and pulled me closer to him. He began pulling my short shorts down and I couldn't help but to grab them in protest.

"Please." I whimpered.

"Please what?" Kakashi whispered.

"Why? What do you see in me?" I couldn't help but to ask. I wanted to know what a man like him would see in a girl like me.

"I've been there to protect you for so long. Watching you learn and turn into this beautiful, smart, spunky woman. No one ever really noticed and appreciated you. Especially not that damn Sasuke. He doesn't know what he's missing." His eyes trailed over my body again, making me shiver.

"But I'm glad that he isn't here to take you from me. I was worried for the longest time. Seeing you, getting to know you. I couldn't help but be attracted to you. Yeah you were younger, but as a young adult you can make your decisions now. And be with anyone you want. But I admit, I couldn't control myself. I lost my temper with that damn woman. She almost killed you. If I had lost you... I would have lost everything. I can't hold back how I feel anymore. I've been wanting to touch you for so long. And I can tell, that you've been wanting me to." Him saying these words made me blush so hard. How did he know I had developed feelings? Maybe his sharingan could read minds or something. Either way here I was in this situation. And it felt right and wrong in so many ways. Part of me wanted to give myself to him completely, and the other was just confused. I decided then and there, to decide my own fate. I let his hands, holding my shorts and underwear, go. He smiled and kissed me on the forehead.

"By the way, I always thought that forehead of yours was cute." He pulled my shorts and underwear off of me, and I felt so bare. So exposed. No one has ever seen this part of me before. Until now. Kakashi used his pointer and middle finger to start rubbing me from the outside. The sensation made me feel like climaxing again. I could feel it building up and started to moan again.

"Good girl." He muttered and began kissing my inner thighs. He got closer and closer until he kissed that one sweet spot, then he licked it harshly. I had to cover my mouth to stop my screams of pleasure. My body convulsing again like before, and he slipped his fingers inside of me, while licking the very top, driving me crazy. The pleasure from this was too much.

"I'm about to scream..." I whimpered.

"Sensei please! I can't-" I moaned again, a little too loud this time. At this Kakashi pulled his fingers and tongue away, and pulled my legs up around his waist. He crawled on top of me on the bed, and I felt the head of him rub the outside of my lips. The heat coming from him was so intense, I needed to feel that inside of me so bad. Kakashi then pulled my shirt up, revealing my breasts, which I felt embarrassed about. They weren't that big still. Barely even B cups. He cupped one in his mouth and sucked on my nipple. At the same time, He started slipping himself inside me, the pulsing heat from him pushing deep. I gasped and couldn't breathe with the sensation pouring into me. It was so intense I climaxed again almost instantly. To muffle my screams he put his mouth over mine. If It was intense before, it was about to get worse now.

He began thrusting, in and out, and every pump made me climax almost every time. It felt so good, unlike anything else. He groaned and pounded softly at first, but got rougher and deeper with each pump. I muttered out his name several times, unable to stop myself and dug my finger nails into his back. He hissed from the pain and pounded harder and faster. This went on for so long, I wasn't even sure how long we were locked in this heated embrace. He finally began to moan louder, and I felt him swell up inside of me, and felt the shooting heat of him coming inside of me. He thrust a few more times, until I climaxed again, and pulled out gently, laying down on the bed beside me. We both layed there, panting heavily and satisfied. Eventually he rolled over to look at me and smiled. I couldn't help but to smile back. He was so handsome it was breath taking. He was almost too beautiful to be real. He took me into his arms and sniffed my hair.

" I always loved your smell. You always smelled so sweet. Like some kind of forbidden candy." I couldn't help making a joke out of this.

"Well now you went and stuck your hand in the candy jar." I said giggling. He laughed and hugged me tighter.

"And it was worth it. You are worth it." He planted many kisses on my face and forehead.

We stayed in that embrace for a while, just matching each other's breathing and sharing body heat, when suddenly there was a bang downstairs. I could tell it was the front door. My parents were home.

"Damn that's my parents" I jumped up and began putting my clothes on. Kakashi also hopped out of bed, and quickly got dressed, covering his face again with that familiar mask. He pulled it down to kiss me one more time, and went out the window, just in time for my mother to knock on the door.

"Sakura! We're back and I know it's a late one but we have dinner!."

"Ok mom! Be out in a sec!" When I was dressed in less revealing pajamas, I looked out the window to see that familiar figure on the rooftop across from my room, holding a book, leaning back and waving. I waved back and blew a kiss before I went downstairs to my kitchen.

 **END 3**


End file.
